


The Most Sincere of Apologies

by pokieecat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokieecat/pseuds/pokieecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Reichenbach short story about Sherlock's thoughts as he jumps. Told from Mr. Holmes' point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Sincere of Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Archive. Please keep that in mind.

I close my eyes, count to ten, and jump. Right off of the roof. No regrets, nothing. This is the only way I can save my closest friend, my flatmate, my John. I know if I cannot complete this task properly, Moriarty's men will hunt him down. I say I have no heart, but the thought of Dr. Watson getting hurt in any way makes it crumble. He has been nothing but good to me, that John. And I have given him hell to deal with. But, this will be my ultimate gift to him. I will disappear from his life, allow him to carry on as if everything was as it had been before he met the infamous Mr. Sherlock Holmes. That will be my most sincere apology to the man I have grown to love as my John Hamish Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to post more in the near future. I'm also on fanfiction.net under the same username: pokieecat.


End file.
